


Three Times Hong Kong met Kitty Iceland

by llamabunnybird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nekotalia, cats are cute, nations are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorta seeing another nation is hard work. Especially when their cat gets involved....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Hong Kong met Kitty Iceland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyandi-cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kyandi-cloud).



The first time Iceland’s cat showed up Leon thought it was a fluke. Maybe it had gotten lost? A contient was a pretty long way to walk if lost though. Or had come looking for its person? But Iceland had left over a week ago. Looking blankly at the fluffy white and brown cat sitting on his doorstep he closed the door. Looking for his phone he called Iceland peeking out the window at the now meowing cat as he did so. 

“Oy you’ve reached my cell leave a message”

Hong Kong hung up and gave Emil 10 minutes to call him back attempting to ignore the now quiet cat that was somehow still very much on his porch. Eventually giving up he opened the door and crouched down to pet it .

“Look I don’t know why you are here but I think you should go home” he said sternly.

The cat looked back at him with big violet eyes. ” nyan?”

“Home” Leon repeated poking the cat gently. “I don’t have any food or anything for you” he added as an afterthought

The cat looked at him skeptically and tried to push past him and into the house.

Giving up Hong Kong let him following the cat who had somehow walked straight into his kitchen. Sighing he gave in and got a bowl for some water shrugging when the cat sniffed it and looked at him with disappointed eyes. Leon felt like the cat was giving him the same look Iceland did when he set off firecrackers at Finland’s house last summer scaring Latvia into tears.

“Look” he said defensively as he pulled out tuna “ My cat doesn’t come around often and usually he stays outside”.

“Nyan?”

Shaking his head Hong Kong pulled out a plate for the tuna. “There you go now stop looking at me like that!”

The cat ignored him.

* * *

 

The second time the cat showed up was after Iceland had stormed out from a fight. Hong Kong had spent the next few weeks moping. Well moping and drawing kitty-chan knock offs. Two phone calls from China and Japan later regarding that, however, his boss told him to stop.

“I don’t know what happened but you intentionally bothering other nations impacts our trade”

“Fine”

He spent the next week sulking and watching every single karate movie he could find until he was forced to get up and answer the continuously ringing door bell. He opened it and shut it immediately.  
“I’m not talking to you!” he said firmly turning the dead bolt for good measure

 “Nayn?”

Leaning against the door Hong Kong wondered when this had become his life. “You’re a cat, more importantly you’re _his_ cat he probably doesn’t want you talking to me…” Leon slid down to the floor hugging his knees. Through the door he could hear the cat whine again before it all went quiet. Sniffing he fought the tears in his eyes. Even the stupid cat didn’t want to stay. Then all the sudden a warm furry something fell on his head.

After the screaming had stopped and the cat had calmed down with a bowl of milk he finally called Iceland.

“”

“Hey its me”

“So?”

“I’m just letting you know your cat tried to kill me”

There was silence on the other side of the phone

“It managed to climb up to my skylight and fell on my head Emil”

“…”

“Look I’m really sorry for what I said but next time don’t assassinate me by cat. China’s been trying to do that for ages because of the Kittychan copyright thing” Hong Kong finally huffed.

Over the phone he could hear the muffled sound of what he could have sworn was laughter, and purring.

“Wait…did my cat come visit you?”

Iceland cleared his throat. “Maybe?” the purring on the other phone got louder “Say hi to Leon, cat”

“Meow?”

Hong Kong smiled “ Hey cat”

Iceland got back on the phone “I told my cat to check on you sorry I should have let you know. He does like high places though. I think its Mr Puffin’s fault”

“He’s fallen on other people?”

“He almost got eaten by Norway’s troll once after he fell on him”

“ah”

 

* * *

 

The third time Hong Kong was visiting Iceland and had his flight delayed by a winter storm. While part of him wondered if Iceland had made the snow storm happen on purpose Leon was more than happy to have an extra day or two to snuggle and play video games with his boyfriend. This happy state of affairs was rudely interrupted when he was woken up from his warm cocoon of blankets by a small paw incessantly tapping his face.

“whaaa?” he grumbled rolling over and falling back asleep.

“MEOW”

He sat up “What?”

Iceland grumbled next to him and took more of the blankets.

Blearily looking at the cat sitting on him Hong Kong poked Iceland “ Emil” *poke*

Iceland growled at him. Periwinkle eyes that usually looked fond looking irritated at the other blinked up at him.

“What”

“Your cat wants something”

Huffing Iceland rolled over “so? Just feed him Leon and he’ll go away”

“Meow?”

“feed him” came the muffled reply as Iceland stole his pillows.

Sighing Hong Kong rolled out of bed, the cat immediately curling around his ankles incessantly.

“I know I know” he mumbled as he walked out to the living room meowing cat in tow.

The wind outside seemed to have picked up and he regretted not grabbing a blanket from the bed as his cold feet quickly took them to the kitchen. The cat didn’t stop at the food dish though. Instead it made a beeline for the door and practically bounced in front of it.

Hong Kong blinked for a second “Look cat If you think that I’m going to let you out in a snow storm you are wrong”

“MEOW”

“No Emil would kill me” Hong Kong informed the cat attempting to nudge him away from the door “And to be honest if you woke me up for this you are in trouble”

The cat seemed to sulk then bite his ankles

Hong Kong _did not_ shriek. Whatever made Iceland run into the kitchen it was certainly not that.

“Whats happening?” Iceland asked blearily looking around at the tablue. Hong Kong on the floor and his cat sitting on him hissing.

“your stupid cat is being stupid” was the only response he got.

Iceland rolled his eyes and stepped over Hong Kong “You idiot he wants you to let your cat and Mr Puffin in.” he said as he opened the door letting a gust of wind, snow and a cat and bird inside.

Hong Kong pushed the cat off and took the hand Emil offered to get up off the floor. “Your cat could have told me that”

“Your cat needs a warm blanket” Was the only thing Emil said as he went to get some from the cupboard.

Hong Kong looked at the set of cats currently licking each other “ I think it showed up on purpose” he finally said.

“What?” Emil asked poking his head back in the room.

“I’m willing to bet your brother sent them over”

“Mr puffin lives with me!” Iceland protested come over to drop a blanket on Leon and the cat.

“My cat has no reason to be here” Leon insisted.

Iceland blushed

Hong Kong looked at him suspiciously “What did you do?”

“I may have informed him last time he stopped by I was going to ask you something?”

“To freeze to death?”

“Be my official boyfriend? You dork!”

The resulting silence came mostly from the occupation of lips in various regions.

The cats were locked in the kitchen for the night. As Mr Puffin informed Norway later “Somethings aren’t meant for innocent cat’s eyes”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas kyandi-cloud! Sorry for the lateness!


End file.
